Un Fanboy Pas Comme Les Autres
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: NOUVEL OS ! Vous pensiez tout savoir de Severus Rogue ? Vil espion toujours mal luné et avide de punitions injustes... Mais cette année, Severus Rogue a une mission, et cette mission va changer sa vision des choses à tout jamais. Un reportage exclusif, en direct des cachots de Poudlard. (Dramione, bien entendu !)


**Un Fanboy Pas Comme Les Autres**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Voici un nouvel OS pour respirer un peu après le carnage du chapitre 20 d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s), ahah. J'avoue avoir eu besoin de me changer un peu les idées après cet épisode ultra-violent et de me replonger dans un petit monde tout doux et rigolo. Vous avez été nombreuses dans Ennemi(s) Intime(s) à me réclamer PLUS de Sévychou et j'ai décidé d'exaucer vos souhaits ! Cet OS est un Dramione (toujours) mais Roguinou y tient un rôle… particulier. ****Contexte de départ : dans cet OS, Voldemort a été vaincu au cours de la 6****ème**** année et à la rentrée de 7****ème****, l'heure est à la fraternisation. Dumby et Sévychou sont tous les deux vivants et tout va (presque) bien dans le meilleur des mondes****. Voilà pour la base, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à JK. Rowling.**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé mon dernier OS (What Else), de gros bisous rien que pour vous ! – Charliee3216, MissDraymione, PouleauPotter, Gouline971, Naoem, PlumeDeSerpent, ecathe38, Acide'nette, misslilly, TheArrowGirl, Elena, Babar, cycy, Lyly Ford, MademOiselle235463, Marion, TiteTyLee, JulieV, Mearwyn, dragoloveblog, lilarose12, Loufoca-Granger, Mikasa, AydenQuileute, melusyne, Petitestef, Mademoiselle Lys, mami, MissDasey, Harmony, Happyy, Fanny54, Maria, Nekozuni, Citrouille.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Parfois, dans la vie, il suffit d'un seul instant, un seul événement, aussi infime soit-il… pour que tout bascule. On a tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Certains d'entre vous sauront de quoi je parle, d'autres non. En ce qui concerne les représentants de cette seconde catégorie, pas d'inquiétude : soit vous êtes trop stupides pour identifier un événement important quand il se présente, soit votre vie est aussi plate et ennuyeuse que l'encéphalogramme d'un Scroutt à Pétard. Dans les deux cas, vous n'y pouvez absolument rien.

En revanche, moi, Severus Rogue, professeur émérite de Potions à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Legilimens accompli et médailler d'or de torture psychologique ès adolescents boutonneux, je sais exactement à quel moment ma vie a pris un tournant dramatique. Je peux même vous dire que c'était un premier septembre. Et la faute à qui ? Allez-y, devinez. Un petit effort, la solution est simple.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Saleté de _Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, _Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, et surtout… surtout… un vieux timbré qui adore faire de ma vie un Enfer.

Mais je m'égare. Je pourrais effectivement vous faire la liste de toutes les loufoqueries que pond son cerveau sénile à la minute, mais ça risquerait d'être long. Commençons donc par le commencement. Pourquoi le premier septembre ? A première vue, rien de notable. Ah si : Potter avait par miracle décroché des notes passables à ses examens de sixième année et donc en étant optimiste, il ne me restait plus que quelques mois à devoir endurer la vision de son ignoble balafre dans mes cachots. Weasley était également passé en septième année, ce qui était en soi un miracle encore plus incroyable que pour Potter, étant donnée son intelligence à peu près égale à celle d'un gentil labrador en phase d'apprentissage de la propreté… Comment ? Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais. Le premier septembre. Alors que le Poudlard Express transportait son lot d'hormones bouillonnantes et de cerveaux aussi vides que les cuisines de l'école après le passage de Grégory Goyle, notre cher Directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Albus était profondément anxieux lorsque je suis arrivé et j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il allait (encore) me demander une faveur.

_« Severus, j'ai une mission à vous confier… de la plus haute importance », fit le directeur en remontant sur son nez ses lunettes en demi-lune._

_Severus Rogue tendit aussitôt une oreille attentive. Bien que le Mage Noir ait été vaincu plusieurs mois plus tôt, les Aurors avaient encore besoin d'un petit coup de main pour débusquer et arrêter les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. Severus se faisait toujours un plaisir de les assister. « Dois-je encore partir en mission pour le Ministère ? Il paraît que les Lestrange ont été aperçus près de Dublin. La source a-t-elle été confirmée ? », demanda-t-il avant de se taire brusquement. Dumbledore secouait la tête et agitait la main en signe de dénégation._

_« Non, non… c'est une mission à effectuer ici, à Poudlard… », expliqua le Directeur d'une voix apaisante._

_Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Ne me dites pas que Potter est encore en danger ? », grommela le professeur de Potions, tandis que son supérieur haussait un sourcil narquois. « En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fait ma part du boulot : protéger Potter du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qui arrive à ce crétin en dehors de ce contexte n'est pas dans mes attributions. »_

_« Ce n'est pas Potter », gloussa doucement Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes._

_Severus sentit son intérêt pour la conversation s'éveiller à nouveau. Une mission à Poudlard qui ne concernait pas Harry Potter ? Pourquoi le vieux fou ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ?_

_« Severus, vous savez que j'accorde une importance cruciale à la bonne entente entre les maisons ? Surtout après les temps sombres que nous avons connus ces dernières années… », reprit le Directeur en croisant ses mains sur son bureau._

_Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas peu dire. Le vieux leur rebattait les oreilles avec ça à n'importe quelle occasion : le discours de début d'année, le discours de Noël, le discours de fin d'année, n'importe quel discours prononcé d'ailleurs… « Oui, c'est un concept qui semble vous tenir à cœur », ironisa Rogue en se retenant de sourire à sa propre blague intérieure. « Malheureusement, il semble plus difficile à mettre en application que prévu. »_

_« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de régler le problème », lâcha benoîtement le directeur. « Unir deux personnes de maisons qui se détestent depuis des siècles serait notamment un bon moyen de montrer l'exemple aux autres promotions. »_

_Severus fronça les sourcils et esquissa un rictus inconfortable. « Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça me concerne, Monsieur le Directeur. A moins que vous ne me demandiez d'épouser Minerva, mais vous ne voudriez certainement pas avoir un suicide sur la conscience… », ricana Rogue tout en étudiant l'expression du vieil homme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup tordu dans le genre._

_« Voyons, Severus, vous n'êtes pas homme à vous suicider pour si peu », plaisanta Albus en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je ne parlais pas de moi, Monsieur le Directeur… », acheva Severus avec un sourire goguenard._

_Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et secoua la tête. « Trêve de plaisanteries, il ne s'agit pas de vous faire épouser notre chère Minerva… » (Severus lâcha un théâtral soupir de soulagement.) « Mais de favoriser les relations entre certains élèves de votre maison… et de Gryffondor. »_

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Dumbledore me demandait expressément de forcer les serpents à faire ami-ami avec les lions. A cet instant-là, je pensais n'avoir jamais rien entendu de plus stupide dans toute ma vie. Et pourtant, j'ai souvent interrogé Potter en classe. Enfin bref, là encore, je me trompais : le plus niais allait suivre.

_« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je pense que c'est une idée de m- »_

_« Voilà comment je vois les choses, Severus », reprit Albus, qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le vieil homme remit encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils. « Gryffondor et Serpentard comportent encore cette année des élèves emblématiques de la lutte contre Voldemort. Les Weasleys, Potter… »_

_« Vous avez dit qu'il ne s'agirait pas de Potter », grinça aussitôt Rogue._

_« … Monsieur Londubat, Mademoiselle Granger… », continua d'énumérer Albus, non sans jeter à son professeur de Potions un regard d'avertissement. « Et Serpentard accueille encore cette année Messieurs Malfoy, Nott et Zabini, ainsi que Mademoiselle Parkinson, qui malgré une éducation très ancrée dans la suprématie des Sangs-Pur ont su faire le bon choix en coopérant avec nous pour faire tomber le Mage Noir. Et nous sommes tous très fiers d'eux. »_

_« C'est vrai », marmonna Rogue en hochant la tête._

_« Toutefois, il subsiste des tensions entre ces deux maisons et entre tous ces élèves en particulier », reprit le directeur en hochant la tête. « Cela doit changer. Et je suis persuadé que si ces élèves emblématiques parviennent à sauter le pas et à améliorer leurs relations, les autres suivront naturellement leur exemple. »_

Vous voyez ? Dix conneries à la minute ! C'est tout simplement effarant. En attendant, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je pouvais bien apporter à son plan machiavélique. C'est alors qu'il a dit une phrase… qui allait changer ma vie entière, même si je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.

_« Severus, je voudrais que vous aidiez Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger à sympathiser. »_

Là, j'ai éclaté de rire. Pendant dix bonnes minutes. Merlin, je crois que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis la fois où Lockhart avait fait disparaître les os du bras de Potter. Vous vous rappelez ? Le souvenir de ce gros membre mou et flasque, mais surtout de l'expression horrifiée du gamin, a ensoleillé mes journées pendant tout un trimestre. Pardon ? Oui, je m'égare encore. Désolé, c'est juste que tous ces merveilleux souvenirs, vous voyez… Enfin bref. A un certain moment, j'ai fini par arrêter de rire et Albus a continué à m'expliquer son idée.

_« Miss Granger et Draco ? Vous avez de la fièvre ? Si vous voulez, j'ai une potion pour ça… », ricana Rogue en essuyant les larmes d'hilarité qui roulaient sur ses joues._

_« Réfléchissez, Severus ! », le pressa Dumbledore. « L'Héritier Sang-Pur qui tend la main et fraternise avec une née-Moldue, héroïne de la lutte contre l'intolérance et les valeurs d'un ancien temps ! Ne serait-ce pas un merveilleux symbole pour les plus jeunes ? Et pour le monde sorcier dans son ensemble ? »_

_« Qui vous voulez mais pas eux… », protesta Rogue en écartant les bras. « Je suis quasiment certain que Miss Granger préfèrerait embrasser un derrière de troll plutôt que de tendre la main à Draco. Et réciproquement. »_

_« Bien, allez chercher un troll et on va vérifier cela », plaisanta Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil moqueur._

_Severus roula des yeux et se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il y eut un silence pesant dans le bureau du Directeur puis il poussa un soupir. « Bon, concrètement. Que me demandez-vous de faire ? »_

_« Trois fois rien… », répondit Albus, évasif. « Les obliger à travailler en binôme toute l'année pour qu'ils coopèrent en Potions, les féliciter tous les deux lorsque leur travail commun porte ses fruits… instaurer un climat d'harmonie entre eux, loin des vieilles rancœurs qu'ils nourrissent l'un envers l'autre. »_

_« Oh… » Rogue se mit à réfléchir. Evidemment, si ce n'était que ça… Dans le meilleur des cas, le plan fonctionnerait. Dans le pire, ils ramasseraient les restes de l'un ou de l'autre à la petite cuillère. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. « D'accord, je veux bien faire un essai. »_

_« Ah, vous voyez ! Et après vous dites que je suis un vieux fou… », gloussa Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait._

_« Vous êtes un vieux fou », appuya Severus en se détournant pour sortir._

_« Bonne journée, Severus », chantonna le Directeur tandis que le Maître des Potions claquait la porte du bureau derrière lui._

Voilà. Et là, sans que je ne le comprenne, sans que je ne voie rien venir, ma petite vie paisible venait de sombrer dans l'absurde.

J'ai donc suivi les instructions d'Albus à la lettre pendant plusieurs semaines. Obligeant Draco et Granger à travailler ensemble en Potions, emmenant l'un et l'autre à l'infirmerie quand ces deux morveux en venaient aux mains où à s'attaquer à coups de louche en métal pendant mes cours… J'ai fait preuve de patience. Beaucoup de patience. Mais surtout, j'ai senti en moi s'opérer un changement étrange. Progressif, insidieux, sournois. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Plus j'observais Draco et Granger se prendre le bec, s'envoyer des piques à n'en plus finir, se traiter de tous les noms… plus j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient effectivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je vous arrête tout de suite. Moi aussi, j'ai cru devenir fou. Ces deux-là étaient aussi différents que la lune et le soleil. Et pourtant quand on les observait de plus près, il y avait une certaine alchimie entre eux, quelque chose qui se dégageait de leur prétendue haine mutuelle. Un mélange toxique de « je t'aime, moi non plus », agrémenté d'une pincée de jalousie méprisante. L'une était la complète antithèse de l'autre, mais comme chacun sait : les contraires s'attirent. Je me suis donc surpris à les observer de plus en plus : en classe, certes, mais également ailleurs. Dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle. Même séparés par plusieurs dizaines de mètres, je captais parfois des regards venimeux et des grimaces, des sourires narquois et des gestes grossiers. Quoi qu'ils fassent, où qu'ils soient, si l'un était dans le champ de vision de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire étalage de leur inimitié. De véritables démonstrations publiques de non-affection. Fascinant.

Un matin au petit-déjeuner, j'étais d'ailleurs en pleine observation d'un duel de regards assassins entre la lionne et le serpent, lorsque Minerva s'assit à côté de moi, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

_« Attention, Severus, tu vas finir par te fracturer le nerf optique », fit la voix narquoise de la professeur de Métamorphoses._

_L'interpellé grogna, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'étrange spectacle des prunelles gris-bleu tentant d'anéantir à distance les iris noisette. _

_« Attends, je sens que Granger va gagner cette manche », marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur Draco, qui commençait à cligner des paupières sur ses yeux fatigués par trop d'immobilité._

_« Je ne suis pas sûre que le stratagème d'Albus fonctionne très bien sur ces deux-là », commenta-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de breuvage brûlant. « Hier, je les ai encore entendus se disputer dans un couloir à propos de leur dernière potion ratée. Malfoy accusait Granger de s'être trompée dans le dosage d'asphodèle et elle l'accusait d'avoir écrasé les baies de Belladone au lieu de les couper en deux. Ils ont fini par se tirer mutuellement les cheveux comme des enfants de cinq ans... »_

_Severus leva brusquement le nez vers sa collègue, soudain intéressé. « Il y a eu contact physique ? Bon sang, leur relation progresse plus vite que ce que j'imaginais… », fit-il, ravi, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers les élèves, pour constater que Granger arborait une expression victorieuse. Malfoy avait détourné le regard le premier et avalait à présent ses céréales d'un air maussade._

_« Juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité morbide, qui a fait rater la potion en fin de compte ? », demanda-t-elle nonchalamment._

_« Personne », répondit Severus avec un petit sourire. « Elle était parfaite mais je leur ai quand même mis une sale note. »_

_« Pourquoi ça ? », s'indigna son interlocutrice._

_« Je m'ennuyais… », lâcha-t-il comme si c'était absolument normal. « Et puis grâce à ça, il y a eu contact ! »_

_« Ils se sont tiré les cheveux, Severus… », répéta Minerva en lui adressant un regard dubitatif._

_« Il y a un mois, ils ne se seraient encore jamais effleurés, pas même sous la torture », contrecarra Rogue en hochant la tête._

_La professeur de Métamorphoses leva les yeux au ciel. « Crois-moi, tu perds ton temps », dit-elle en trempant son toast beurré dans sa tasse. « Ce n'est pas de Miss Granger dont Malfoy a besoin. »_

_Severus fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_Il attendit patiemment que Minerva mâche puis avale sa bouchée de toast détrempé, avant de répondre. « Je pense honnêtement que Monsieur Potter serait un candidat plus approprié pour- »_

_« QUOI ? », s'écria Severus en se redressant brusquement sur son siège. Dans la Salle, les élèves attablés sursautèrent et jetèrent des regards curieux en direction des professeurs. Minerva agita discrètement la main pour lui faire signe de baisser d'un ton._

_« Mais si, Severus », chuchota-t-elle, soudain enthousiaste. « On a d'un côté un héros et de l'autre le fils de l'ennemi, celui à qui on a toujours appris à détester le simple nom du héros. Et quand les deux se rencontrent enfin, le fils de l'ennemi réalise qu'il n'arrive pas à détester l'autre garçon, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'on raconte sur lui depuis toujours ! Au point de se rallier du côté de l'Ordre pour vaincre le côté obscur ! Voilà pourquoi ton filleul n'a pas suivi la voie de son père. Parce qu'il est secrètement épris du Survivant ! »_

_Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et le rictus dégoûté de Rogue suffirent à Minerva pour comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas du tout son opinion. _

_« Tu es encore plus timbrée que le patron, Minerva », parvint à articuler Severus tandis que sa collègue poussait un soupir exaspéré. « En plus d'être complètement loufoque, cette théorie est tout à fait invraisemblable. Mon filleul n'est pas gay. »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie, Severus », le morigéna Minerva. « Pas gay ? Avec cette couleur de cheveux improbable ? »_

_Severus leva une main devant le visage de l'autre professeur. « Non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore. C'est insensé. »_

_« Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps, mon cher ami », reprit Minerva en esquivant la main qui faisait écran entre eux. « Il n'y a rien de mal à être homosexuel. »_

_« Je le sais parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Draco », argumenta le brun en secouant la tête. « Puisqu'il est totalement fait pour Hermione Granger. »_

_McGonagall ricana dans sa tasse de café._

_« Tant mieux si ça te fait rire, mais c'est vrai », reprit-il en agitant son index en direction de sa collègue, avant de le diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. « Regarde : Hermione Capulet. » Il dirigea ensuite son doigt vers Draco, assis chez les Serpentard. Entre temps, les deux adolescents avaient repris leur duel d'œillades meurtrières. « Et Draco Montaigu. C'est Shakespearien, ça ne peut que fonctionner entre eux ! »_

_Minerva resta silencieuse trois secondes… avant de hausser les épaules. « Et pourquoi pas Harry Capulet ? »_

_« J'abandonne », soupira Rogue en secouant la tête._

_« Sans rire, Severus, même Poppy est de mon avis ! », se défendit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

_« Tu as partagé ta théorie fumeuse avec l'infirmière ? », articula Rogue en se levant de sa chaise._

_« Elle les a soignés tous les deux après le match de Quidditch, il y a quinze jours et elle m'a rapporté qu'ils avaient eu des conversations civilisées tout le temps de leur hospitalisation », triompha la professeur avec un petit sourire. « Ce qui ne semble pas près d'arriver avec _**ta**_ Capulet. »_

_Rogue se pencha sur Minerva et planta son visage courroucé à quelques centimètres de celui de sa collègue._

_« Mon. Filleul. N'est pas. Gay », articula-t-il avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie._

_Il entendit Minerva glousser derrière lui puis s'exclamer : « Le temps finira par nous prouver qui a raison, Severus ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et traversa la salle à grands pas. Il allait prouver à cette grande bécasse qu'elle avait tort._

Bon, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer à ce stade, je n'étais pas seulement en colère après Minerva. Je l'étais surtout contre moi-même. De ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt à quel point toute cette histoire m'obnubilait. A dire vrai, j'en étais arrivé à un point où je traquais le moindre signe, la moindre parole, le moindre regard, tout en y trouvant une montagne de double-sens cachés. Mais maintenant que je le comprenais, il était déjà trop tard : j'étais devenu un fervent supporter du Dramione.

Oui, Dramione. J'avais même trouvé un nom pour cette hypothétique relation contre-nature qu'était celle de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du Sang-Pur. Une réunion de leurs deux prénoms en un seul et même mot indissociable. J'avais tout d'abord pensé à « Herco », mais la sonorité était déplorable. Dramione, ça coulait tout doucement sur la langue jusqu'au « m » qui réunissait les lèvres. Tout un symbole. Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je déteste être pris en flagrant délit de fanatisme.

Toujours est-il qu'après cette révélation fracassante, j'avais décidé de prouver au monde entier (et surtout à la vieille McGo) que j'avais raison (et elle tort, fatalement). Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte au cours de toutes ces années passées en ma compagnie : je déteste qu'on me résiste. Je m'étais déjà montré trop patient. Il était temps de donner un coup de pied dans les fesses de Roméo et de sa Juliette.

Là aussi, avec le recul, le plan que j'avais mis au point était purement et simplement foireux. Mais sur le moment, j'étais intimement persuadé que c'était l'idée du siècle. Imaginez : une retenue pour eux seuls, infligée pour un prétexte stupide dont moi seul ai le secret, un petit philtre d'amour pour briser un peu la glace et le tour serait joué. Simple, efficace, infaillible. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Quel adjectif ai-je utilisé juste avant ? Ah oui, foireux.

J'ai donc attendu l'occasion en or. Bien heureusement avec ces deux zigotos, les occasions en or étaient servies sur un plateau d'argent à horaires presque réguliers (en l'occurrence, toutes les huit secondes pendant mes cours). A un moment donné, par je ne sais quel prodige, la main de Granger s'est retrouvée sur la joue de Draco, faisant un agréable bruit de gifle cinglante et laissant une belle marque rouge. J'ai apprécié le spectacle, ainsi que le concert de sifflements, d'applaudissements et de rires narquois qui s'élevait parmi les autres élèves, avant de ramener le calme et de demander la cause de cet éclat de colère.

Granger a rougi violemment, presque autant que la marque à cinq doigts qui s'étalait sur la pommette de son binôme, et a marmonné une réponse inintelligible. Extérieurement, j'étais tout ce qu'un professeur digne de ce nom doit être : calme, implacable, sévère. Intérieurement, je sautillais sur place en hurlant. Encore une fois, ne me jugez pas, merci.

Chose étrange, le reste du visage de Draco semblait rosir également et il se mura dans un silence borné qui m'indiqua que je n'en tirerais absolument rien. J'ai donc fait ce que n'importe quel détenteur de l'autorité professorale aurait fait : je les ai collés.

Quatre heures, le soir-même, de dix-huit heures à vingt-deux heures. Parce que le soir, c'est plus intime, voyez-vous ? Et aussi parce que je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre le samedi. Le rouge sur les joues de Granger s'accentuait, toujours aucune réaction du côté de Draco. J'étais aux anges. Bien évidemment, comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus tôt, mon expression restait sérieuse et impitoyable. Les autres boutonneux n'y virent que du feu : encore une énième punition récoltée en Potions. Personne ne soupçonnait une seule seconde mes véritables desseins. Du pur génie.

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à perfectionner mon plan et quand l'heure fatidique de la retenue est arrivée, j'ai enfermé Juliette et Roméo dans les cachots et j'ai couru dans la salle voisine pour les observer grâce à un petit trou habilement percé dans le mur de pierre un peu plus tôt. Oui, j'étais tombé très bas, vous pouvez le dire. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais très certainement manqué la plus grande réussite de toute ma carrière. Ou le plus gros désastre. Tout dépend du point de vue.

_Hermione posa son sac en soupirant sur l'une des tables du cachot et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Posant le front dans la paume de sa main gauche, elle poussa un long soupir et consulta d'un œil peu engageant les instructions laissées par Rogue sur la paillasse. Ils étaient censés concocter une Potion de Régénération Sanguine, sans savoir encore qu'ils n'étaient pas censés la terminer._

_« Bon, on s'y met ? Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera sortis… », marmonna Granger sans regarder le blond qui se penchait à son tour sur le programme de la soirée._

_« Ou alors on pourrait plutôt parler de la raison pour laquelle on est ici ? », rétorqua-t-il en guettant sa réaction. « Histoire de clore le sujet et de vraiment en finir avec les retenues pour violences aggravées… »_

_La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. « Violences aggravées… Tu as vraiment le don pour tout dramatiser, ce n'était qu'une gifle ! », railla-t-elle en commençant à rassembler les ingrédients pour la potion. « Et non, je ne désire pas en parler. »_

_Draco croisa les bras d'un air buté. « Très bien, dans ce cas, tu peux te débrouiller toute seule pour la potion », la menaça-t-il._

_« Super, comme ça au moins, je serai certaine qu'elle est réussie ! », répliqua Hermione en lui tournant le dos._

_Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air outré mais resta toutefois silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, se contentant simplement de regarder la Gryffondor s'activer sur le plan de travail. Bien qu'il appréciât particulièrement les ondulations de la jupe grise au gré des gestes de sa propriétaire, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme._

_« Granger… », commença-t-il, mais Hermione abattit bruyamment son couteau sur le plan de travail et regarda sa montre._

_« Douze minutes, tu as tenu douze minutes sans t'occuper de moi », gronda-t-elle avant de soupirer. « Je crois qu'on tient un record. »_

_« Sérieusement, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle », l'ignora le blond en tirant sur le bras de la brunette pour la forcer à le regarder._

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi », fit-elle en se dégageant. « J'aime bien l'idée de ne pas en parler. J'aime bien aussi l'idée de ne pas t'entendre en parler. Voire de ne pas t'entendre parler tout court. »_

_« Non, ça suffit. Ça me rend fou ! », s'énerva-t-il en se redressant sur son tabouret. « Et ça te rend folle aussi. Tout comme les profs, qui doivent certainement en avoir ras le bol de nous retirer des points… quand on ne nous colle pas quatre heures… », ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste pour désigner le cachot autour de lui. « Il est URGENT d'aborder le sujet. »_

_Hermione ferma les yeux, s'avouant vaincue. Elle posa doucement sa fiole d'un ingrédient gluant et la reboucha avec un geste lent. « Alors, vas-y, aborde-le. »_

_Le blond arbora une expression triomphante avant de se figer. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ni comment. « Euh… », bégaya-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux._

_« Impressionnant », railla Hermione en haussant les sourcils. « Je peux retourner à ma potion ou tu comptes encore me faire perdre plus de temps ? »_

_Le blond débita donc la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est pas trop mal, ces derniers temps, entre nous ? »_

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. « Pas trop mal ? »_

_Draco hocha la tête sans rien dire._

_« Définis : pas trop mal », le pressa Hermione, dubitative._

_« Mais si, tu sais bien… »_

_« Non, je ne sais pas. »_

_Le Serpentard poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Mais si ! Au début de l'année, c'était encore tendu même si j'ai aidé l'Ordre à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui mais… ensuite on a commencé à mieux s'entendre en Potions et… » Il fit des moulinets avec ses mains, qu'Hermione suivit des yeux, toujours dans l'expectative. « Et on se marrait bien… »_

_« On se marrait bien ? », répéta-t-elle comme si ce concept était tout à fait nouveau pour elle._

_« Oui », acquiesça Draco, sûr de lui._

_« Je dois avoir fait un blackout à ce moment-là, parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un moment où 'on s'est bien marrés', selon tes termes… », rétorqua la brune en croisant les bras._

_« Mais si, tu sais, à la bibliothèque ! », lui rappela Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il reprit. « T'étais en train d'étudier et je suis venu te parler. J'ai fait cette blague toute naze, là… et tu as ri. »_

_« Je ne me rappelle pas », décréta Hermione en se détournant. Elle mentait effrontément : elle s'en souvenait très bien. Seulement elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle riait à cause de Seamus qui faisait le pitre dans le dos de Draco et non à cause du Serpentard._

_« La blague c'était : qu'est-ce qu'un Mage Noir qui fait de la magie dans un pot de yaourt ? », persista Draco avec un léger sourire. « Un faux mage blanc. »_

_Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Hermione se retourna avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Elle est vraiment très naze », lâcha-t-elle en réprimant un éclat de rire nerveux._

_« Je sais, ouais… », marmonna Draco en détournant les yeux. Un gloussement du côté de la Gryffondor lui fit néanmoins reporter son attention sur elle. Le premier gloussement fut bientôt suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième._

_« Un faux mage blanc », répéta Hermione en pouffant. Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Draco._

_« Tu vois, ça te fait rire », commenta-t-il, tandis qu'elle reprenait tant bien que mal son sérieux._

_« Et si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que c'est le cas, je te découpe en petits morceaux et je te cache dans les murs », le menaça-t-elle avec un sourire narquois._

_Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione se retourna vers sa préparation. Elle s'apprêtait à verser quelques gouttes de suc de crotale dans le chaudron lorsque le blond reprit la parole._

_« Et puis il y a eu le banquet d'Halloween… », marmonna-t-il sombrement._

_Toute trace d'hilarité s'évanouit aussitôt du visage d'Hermione et elle fronça les sourcils. « Malfoy, je crois que je préfère qu'on en reste là pour cette discussion », souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

_« Je le savais ! », triompha le blond en pointant son index sur elle. « Tu n'assumes pas cette soirée. »_

_« Il n'y a rien à assumer, Malfoy ! », rugit la Gryffondor en laissant tomber son suc de crotale. Elle fit volte-face et le fusilla du regard. « C'était une erreur. »_

_« Définis : erreur ? », l'imita-t-il, narquois._

_« Une erreur c'est un acte ou un comportement inconsidéré, maladroit et/ou regrettable », déclina Hermione, avec férocité._

_« Je n'ai rien vu d'inconsidéré ou de regrettable dans ton geste, ce soir-là… », musa le Serpentard en plissant les yeux. « Peut-être un peu de maladresse effectivement, mais c'est clairement un manque cruel d'expérience… »_

_La Gryffondor poussa un cri d'exaspération et leva les mains en l'air. « Et voilà ! Voilà ! Je le savais que ça finirait comme ça ! J'ai dérapé trois secondes et tu vas t'en servir pour m'humilier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Bravo, Hermione, tu l'as bien mérité ! », se morigéna-t-elle à haute voix._

_« Tu n'as pas dérapé, Granger, tu m'as embrassé », corrigea le blond d'un air narquois._

Merlin, quel retournement de situation ! Si moi, Severus Rogue, avais pu imaginer une seule seconde que ce que je m'efforçais de faire se produire depuis des semaines s'était déjà produit ! Mais je décidai de les laisser continuer : manifestement cet huis clos leur faisait le plus grand bien et les observer en douce était aussi délectable que de suivre une telenovela moldue. O plaisir coupable, quand tu nous tiens.

_« J'étais déprimée ! », se défendit la brunette, hors d'elle. « Je venais de surprendre Ron et Lavande en train de remettre le couvert après cinq mois de rupture. J'étais légèrement déboussolée, excuse-moi, et je suis tombée sur toi dans le couloir. »_

_« Tu m'as embrassé », insista le Serpentard en croisant les bras._

_« Parce que pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, tu m'as demandé comment j'allais ! », protesta Hermione, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Et donc tu roules des énormes pelles à tous les gens qui te demandent comment tu vas ? Ce n'est pas très hygiénique », se moqua-t-il tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour le frapper à l'épaule. Il s'esclaffa._

_« Tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse pour jouer les gentils et m'attendrir », gronda-t-elle, le rouge aux joues. « Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, de moi… Tu m'as manipulée, sournoisement, comme le sale serpent perfide que tu es. »_

_« Je n'ai absolument rien manipulé, ça a été tellement rapide que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te peloter un peu… », s'esclaffa le jeune homme avant d'esquiver prestement une nouvelle tape._

_« Et après il s'étonne que je le gifle… », grommela Hermione en le fusillant du regard._

_Le blond sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis il contourna la paillasse et vint se placer en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Il s'accouda sur la surface et se pencha en avant. « Tu sais ce que je crois, Granger ? », fit-il alors qu'elle lui adressait un coup d'œil meurtrier. « Tu es plus en colère contre toi-même que contre moi. C'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis Halloween. »_

_Pas de réponse du côté de la brunette. Tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer sa présence, elle s'était remis à la confection de la potion, feignant une extrême concentration._

_« Inconsciemment, tu es en train de changer d'opinion à propos de moi… Tu commences à m'apprécier… » Il saisit un petit gobelet doseur en verre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. « Et comme ça chamboule tous tes petits principes de gentille Gryffondor bien-pensante, tu es furax. Je peux le comprendre. Je suis passé par là quand j'ai choisi de rejoindre l'Ordre. »_

_Hermione ne dit rien et lui arracha le gobelet doseur des mains pour mesurer un échantillon de liquide ambré._

_« Le soir d'Halloween, tu cherchais du réconfort… et tu es tombée sur moi », murmura-t-il en la dévorant des yeux. Elle, en revanche, faisait tout son possible pour ne jamais croiser ses iris gris-bleu. « Tu étais en larmes, alors je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas… » Il vit la Gryffondor pincer les lèvres : elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver après. Cédant sous la pression, elle tourna ses yeux noisette vers le blond accoudé à la paillasse. Un éclair de triomphe y passa : il avait enfin capté son attention._

_« … Et tu m'as roulé une monstrueuse pelle », acheva-t-il avec un rire sardonique._

_« AH MAIS ZUT AVEC CA ! », aboya Hermione, tandis que le Serpentard riait de plus belle. « Tu as gagné, je ne te parle plus. Tu m'énerves. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi horripilant. »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ? », s'amusa le blond en lui jetant une œillade malicieuse._

_« C'est le cas, à partir de maintenant », acheva la brune, furieuse._

_Draco pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire et décida de la laisser seule pour faire quelques pas dans la salle de classe. La brunette s'obstinait à ne plus le regarder ni lui parler, alors il laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce autour de lui. Soudain, il se figea et poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_« Merci, Merlin, quelle bonne idée ! », lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Rogue. Deux boîtes, chacune étiquetée à leur nom, étaient posées sur la surface en bois. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction des boîtes mais ne dit rien, avant de baisser de nouveau le nez. Draco revint vers elle et posa le colis étiqueté « Granger » à côté d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle déplia les rabats et ouvrit la boîte. Une collation (un énorme muffin aux myrtilles) se trouvait à l'intérieur. Bien qu'elle meure de faim, Hermione rabattit à moitié le couvercle et repoussa la boîte un peu plus loin sur la table, avant de revenir à sa potion._

_« Tu n'as pas faim ? », s'étonna Draco en observant la boîte et le muffin intact._

_Hermione soupira et sans le regarder, répondit : « Excuse-moi, mais manger un truc préparé par Rogue, alors que nous sommes en retenue à cause de ce même Rogue… ça me semble légèrement idiot et dangereux. »_

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : on n'appelle pas Hermione Granger la « sorcière la plus douée de sa génération » pour rien. En tous cas, moi, derrière mon mur, je n'avais pas vu venir ce manque de confiance totalement infondé envers ma personne. Comme si c'était mon genre d'empoisonner mes élèves… Bon, là, en l'occurrence, **oui**. Mais c'était pour leur bien ! Heureusement, mon cher filleul était là pour sauver la situation.

_« Arrête ta parano, Granger », fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Severus est mon parrain, jamais il ne me ferait le moindre mal. Tu peux manger sans crainte. »_

_« Merci, je préfère passer », refusa tout de même la Gryffondor en secouant la tête._

C'est à cet instant que je compris à quel point mon plan si brillant comportait une faille de taille. Je me souviens avoir vu le regard affamé de mon filleul aller d'une boîte à l'autre, j'ai senti sa cervelle d'aristocrate faire l'addition et je compris mon erreur. A aucun moment je n'avais envisagé un impondérable. Tout s'était tellement bien ficelé pendant la journée ! J'avais récupéré avec quelques Accios bien placés des cheveux de l'un et de l'autre pour concocter mes filtres d'amour, puis j'en avais imprégné les myrtilles de mes muffins. J'avais bien fait attention à ne pas mélanger les boîtes ou les étiquettes. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à la sottise que mon filleul adoré s'apprêtait à commettre.

_« Tant pis pour toi, Granger, y'en aura plus pour moi ! », fit-il avant de tendre le bras à la vitesse de l'éclair pour voler le muffin de la jeune fille et y mordre largement dedans._

_Un bruit étrange et étouffé se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté mais aucun des deux adolescents n'y prêta attention._

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, le bruit étrange et étouffé, c'était moi qui me frappais la tête contre le mur. Dobby aurait été fier de moi.

_Hermione regarda avec une expression dégoûtée son binôme qui mâchait bruyamment la pâtisserie destinée à la Gryffondor._

_« Tu vois, Granger ? », articula-t-il, après avoir avalé sa première bouchée et en attaquant la deuxième. « Ce muffin est délicieux et tout ce qu'il y a de plus norm- »_

_Il se figea, une expression étrange sur le visage. La Gryffondor le dévisagea, interloquée et fronça les sourcils. « Malfoy, ça va ? »_

_« Oui, je… j'ai eu une drôle d'impression… », fit le blond d'une voix quelque peu lointaine. Puis il haussa les épaules et continua de manger le muffin de la Gryffondor, avec moitié moins d'entrain cependant._

_La jeune fille baissa de nouveau la tête sur son travail, le silence seulement ponctué par les bruits de mastication du Serpentard. Pendant quelques minutes, elle perdit tout intérêt pour lui et se plongea entièrement dans la préparation de son breuvage. Elle entendait le blond arpenter la salle autour d'elle. Il devait s'ennuyer mais mieux valait ça qu'une énième dispute sur leur baiser volé à la soirée d'Halloween._

_Soudain, un bruit étrange, métallique, la fit sursauter et elle chercha un instant des yeux le Serpentard. Elle le trouva derrière elle, au fond du cachot, debout devant un petit miroir perché au-dessus du lavabo qui servait au nettoyage des instruments ou des mains. Elle fronça les sourcils._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_Le blond ne répondit pas. Il observait son reflet dans le miroir, avec une expression d'intense admiration._

_« Malfoy ? », réitéra Hermione en délaissant sa potion pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction._

_Toujours rien. En face de la glace, Malfoy leva une main pour effleurer sa propre joue en souriant bêtement. Hermione arriva à sa hauteur et regarda elle aussi le reflet tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à regarder. A part Malfoy, bien évidemment._

_« Eh oh ! », souffla-t-elle doucement en passant une main devant les yeux du blond._

_« Je suis tellement beau… », murmura le Serpentard sans cesser de s'admirer avec béatitude._

_« Quoi ?! », s'exclama Hermione en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou._

_« C'est incroyable d'être aussi beau et parfait… je dois avoir du sang de Vélane dans les veines… », continuait de murmurer le blond en se caressant la joue. « Ce teint pâle et sans défaut, ces yeux fascinants et profonds… Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis beau ! »_

_La mâchoire inférieure d'Hermione tomba littéralement sur sa poitrine en voyant Malfoy continuer de se tripoter le visage. Comble de l'horreur, il s'avança vers le miroir et tenta d'embrasser son reflet sur la bouche._

_La Gryffondor se retourna, aussi raide qu'un robot, en direction des boîtes de muffins et fronça le nez. Deux boîtes. Avec leurs noms dessus. Quelqu'un avait voulu qu'ils mangent chacun un muffin bien précis… et maintenant Hermione comprenait pourquoi. Les pâtisseries étaient bel et bien agrémentées d'un ingrédient secret qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Pour une fois, elle se félicita pour ses accès de paranoïa._

_« Malfoy, recule-toi, je crois qu'on t'a drogué… », soupira-t-elle en tirant sur le bras du blond qui embrassait toujours son reflet, laissant des traces de buée et de salive sur la surface réfléchissante._

_Malgré elle, Hermione se surprit à observer les mouvements langoureux des lèvres et de la langue de son ennemi sur le miroir. Avant de se secouer mentalement._

_« Hé, si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas sous l'effet d'une potion, tu es juste le plus gros narcissique que j'ai jamais rencontré ! », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en tirant toujours sur son bras._

_Pas de réaction, les lèvres de Malfoy embrassaient toujours le miroir. Hermione, quant à elle, se trouva partagée : entre une énorme envie de rire et une légère envie d'être à la place dudit miroir._

_« Allez, viens par-là, c'est crado ce que tu fais… », maugréa-t-elle en tirant plus fort. Cette fois, elle réussit à décoller le jeune homme de son reflet et il lui jeta un regard de reproche._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? », grommela-t-il en tentant de revenir vers le miroir._

_Hermione tint bon et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chaudron avant de le faire asseoir sur son tabouret. « Désolée de casser ton coup avec toi-même, mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… », déclara-t-elle._

_« Mais JE SUIS TELLEMENT BEAU ! », s'écria le blond en tendant désespérément la main vers le miroir._

_« …En fait, si. Je pourrais te laisser comme ça, c'est assez drôle finalement », ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête d'un air narquois._

_Draco reporta son attention sur elle et la saisit par les épaules avant de la secouer comme un prunier._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Granger ? Tu ne trouves pas que je suis le plus bel être que cette Terre ait porté ? », l'interrogea-t-il, tandis qu'elle se dégageait précipitamment. « Tant de perfection dans un seul corps… c'est… c'est inimaginable… On devrait vouer un culte à ma personne. » Il se mit à sourire comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. « Mais oui ! Un culte ! Les gens défileraient à genoux devant moi et glorifierait ma beauté. Tu pourrais être ma première adepte ! Une prêtresse, même ! »_

_Hermione haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. « Oh oui, j'adorerais ça… »_

_« Bien sûr que tu adorerais ça, femme », s'insurgea Draco en remettant vivement son propre col de chemise en place. « C'est un honneur que je te fais. Tu vivrais pour servir ma personne. Je pourrais même t'accorder le privilège de me reproduire en toi. »_

_Hermione esquissa une grimace dégoûtée, tout en combattant un irrépressible fou rire. « Je suis vraiment flattée, Malfoy, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… », ironisa-t-elle en partant vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Elle savait de source sûre que Rogue conservait toujours à portée de main un antidote universel pour les cas d'urgence. Et c'était un cas d'urgence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Draco, il recommençait à se caresser le visage avec une expression de satisfaction démesurée. Hermione gloussa._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda le blond en la regardant fouiller dans l'armoire. « Enfin non, je m'en fiche. Rapporte-moi le miroir. »_

_« Je t'apporte beaucoup mieux que ça, c'est promis », le rassura la Gryffondor sur un ton que les médicomages de Ste Mangouste réservaient à leurs patients les plus sévèrement touchés. « Ne bouge surtout pas, tu vas adorer. »_

_Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et referma l'armoire avant de revenir vers son binôme._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda le Serpentard, soupçonneux. « Rien qui puisse altérer ma magnificence, j'espère ? »_

_« Ta magnificence se portera très bien, fais-moi confiance » s'esclaffa-t-elle débouchant la fiole pour la lui présenter._

_« D'ordinaire j'ai tendance à faire confiance uniquement aux gens beaux… », lâcha Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils._

_Hermione se renfrogna, sentant la remarque cinglante sur ses cheveux arriver à grands pas._

_« Mais comme personne n'est aussi beau que moi, je suis forcé d'être un peu indulgent… et tu es plutôt pas mal », commenta le blond, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, surprise. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, bien entendu. »_

_La Gryffondor se figea, un sourire gravissant progressivement les échelons de ses lèvres. « Allez, bois… », marmonna-t-elle en rosissant. Malgré le phrasé douteux, elle appréciait le compliment caché derrière le sarcasme._

_Le blond lui arracha la fiole des mains et l'avala cul sec. Puis il la jeta par-dessus son épaule et secoua la tête. « Je ne vois pas de différence, je suis toujours aussi parfait. »_

_Hermione pouffa… et réalisa alors à quel point ils étaient soudain proches l'un de l'autre. La dernière fois que leurs visages avaient été aussi rapprochés, c'était ce fameux soir d'Halloween, où elle s'était jetée à son cou dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier que son cœur s'était brisé en voyant Ron et Lavande à nouveau ensemble. Cette fois, en revanche, elle n'était ni triste, ni blessée… alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine de recommencer ? Surtout après avoir été témoin du spectacle du blond léchouillant son propre reflet dans le miroir._

_Peut-être que Malfoy avait eu raison tout à l'heure. Leurs relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis la chute de Voldemort. Ils avaient découvert de nouveaux aspects de leurs personnalités. Certes, ils se prenaient encore très souvent la tête pour des broutilles et ne parvenaient pas à rester plus de quelques minutes ensemble sans se disputer… mais quelque chose avait changé dans ces disputes. Le mépris n'était plus là. Il y avait un certain respect, entre eux, de l'amusement aussi. Et oui, malgré ses réticences à l'admettre, de plus en plus souvent, ils passaient de bons moments tous les deux._

_Elle plongea son regard dans celui du blond et vit que les iris bleu-gris semblaient de moins en moins rêveurs et lointains. L'antidote agissait rapidement. Très rapidement._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Grang- »_

_Se dressant brusquement sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione referma l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit le moment fatidique où il la repousserait, pour encore se moquer d'elle ou lui hurler dessus derechef. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, un bras de Malfoy s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, tandis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour donner une dimension plus intime au chaste baiser de la Gryffondor._

_Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ce qui était assez étrange, car elle tentait de ne pas vraiment penser au fait qu'elle embrassait Malfoy, tout en se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête « Tu es en train d'embrasser Malfoy et c'est le truc le plus incroyable que tu aies fait de toute ta vie. Et pourtant tu as combattu Voldemort. » L'autre main de Draco se glissa dans ses cheveux et elle pressa un peu plus son corps contre son torse, laissant échapper un léger gémissement appréciateur. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné, qui-_

« Ok, on arrête, j'en ai assez entendu. »

Je lève des yeux scandalisés vers le pauvre attardé mental qui vient de prononcer cette phrase surréaliste.

« Vous délirez, Londubat, c'est la meilleure partie ! », dis-je en écartant les bras pour appuyer mes propos.

Mon ancien élève, Neville Londubat, aujourd'hui âgé de 26 ans et qui n'a absolument plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent rondouillard et pataud que j'avais eu sur les bancs de ma classe, pose son engin moldu (une « caméra », m'a-t-il dit) sur le bureau en soupirant. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés et une grimace indécise se dessine sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, que celui qui avait prédit que le moche de service deviendrait un jeune homme aussi élégant me jette la première pierre. Même Trelawney ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Désolé, Severus, mais je ne peux décemment pas mettre ça dans la vidéo surprise pour leur mariage », proteste-t-il en secouant la tête. L'idiot.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité, non ? » C'est vrai, après tout, c'est moi la véritable star de ce mariage. Pas Draco, ni Hermione. Tout cela existe grâce à moi ! J'estime que cela mérité d'être mentionné pour la postérité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les mariés soient ravis. »

« Et alors, vous croyez que Potter donnait son approbation quand Skeeter faisait sa bio en première page de la Gazette ? », je ricane. « Ne cherchez pas la réponse dans votre grande cervelle vide, Londubat, c'est NON. Prenez exemple. Vous êtes un journaliste de terrain ou un charlot ? »

« Je suis professeur d'Herbologie et vous le savez très bien, puisqu'on travaille ensemble depuis maintenant quatre ans… », marmonne-t-il. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. J'adore ça.

« Désolé, c'est un détail que je m'efforce d'oublier, voyez-vous… », je lui dis d'une voix mielleuse.

« Sérieusement, faites un effort, c'est une vidéo surprise pas un reportage à scandale ! »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

Il soupire. Je sens à son regard fatigué qu'il abandonne. Ahah, j'ai gagné, il n'y aura pas de seconde prise.

« Bon, je… je crois que je vais aller interroger Hagrid, maintenant… », marmonne-t-il avant de se lever pour quitter mon bureau.

~o~

Neville récupéra précipitamment sa caméra et sa veste, puis se détourna pour sortir du cachot. A l'extérieur, dans le couloir, une file d'élèves se formait déjà en prévision du prochain cours. Il ne savait franchement pas à quoi il pensait en venant demander à Rogue de participer à la vidéo surprise qu'il préparait pour le mariage d'Hermione et de Draco. Ce type était un sadique notoire, il fallait forcément s'attendre à un témoignage du même acabit. Neville soupira et risqua un dernier regard en direction du Maître des Potions, assis à son bureau tout au fond de la pièce. L'homme avait tiré un papier de l'un de ses tiroirs et il l'observait en souriant. D'un sourire presque tendre que Neville n'avait jamais aperçu sur le visage terne et sévère de son ex-professeur de Potions et aujourd'hui collègue de travail. Discrètement, Neville ralluma la petite caméra numérique prêtée par Seamus, lança l'enregistrement et zooma jusqu'à faire un gros plan de Rogue et de son mystérieux papier.

Grâce à l'image grossie, Neville put identifier clairement qu'il s'agissait du faire-part de mariage envoyé par Draco et Hermione quelques mois plus tôt. Le jeune professeur d'Herbologie sourit. L'image était parfaite.

Finalement, il ne serait pas venu pour rien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilàààà, c'est fini ! Un tout petit OS pour une fois, d'habitude ils font facilement dix pages de plus, mais j'avais bien fait le tour de mon idée de départ ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par review ou sur Facebook/Twitter ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction avec un point de vue directement émis par un personnage et donc la première fois également que j'écris à la première personne. C'est assez difficile, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis en place le système de narration de la trame à la première personne et des scènes en italique racontées normalement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais sur un format court comme celui-ci, je me suis dit que ça pourrait le faire !**

**J'espère que vous avez bien ri et passé un bon moment et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s) !**

**Gros bisous**

**Xérès**


End file.
